


The Woods are full of Wolves [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: STB Bingo [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Capwolf, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Steve Rogers, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: As soon as Steve laid eyes on him, he knew the man was his.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	The Woods are full of Wolves [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Steve|Tony|Bucky Bingo** prompt [“Werewolf” [I3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/634888730441924608/my-stuckony-bingo-card-super-excited)

* * *

“You have to be careful” the man says, leading him into the cabin. “There are werewolves in these woods”

Steve shoots the man a bemused look. “Do you really believe that?” he asks the man, his tone light and joking.

“Why not? For all you know, I could be a werewolf!” The man says, laughing.

Steve laughs with him. The man wasn’t a werewolf. He doesn’t smell like one.

A werewolf always recognises their own.

But Steve likes this man. He will scent this man so that he will be safe. He won’t have to worry about any other werewolves.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
